An Undeniable Love
by bzwitme23
Summary: FOAH this story does not belong to me at all however i put it up on this site for all FOAH lovers to enjoy. It gets good!PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Passions or this story at all even. I simply posted this story so that fans of FOAH on this site would also benefit and this whole story...every single word, is the work of sweet sour not mine. Just enjoy and rate!! **

**Ships: Noah/Fancy**

**Preview:**

Fancy Crane was a beautiful rich heiress who never had to worry about anything in life, she had everything she had ever wanted money, power and the ability to do anyting she wanted. The only thing she never really had was a man who truly loved her for her, but only for her money, power and status. Fancy lived with her sister Pretty and her aunt Sheridan in Paris, and they were all headed home to Harmony in the morning. None of three ever had luck with men especially fancy they all broke her heart so bad that she vowed never to love again, but was she silly to think that she would never love. Did she really want to live like her mother, marry for money or marry for love, all of this making her head hurt, she went to get changed and head out to the balcony. She sat outside in her balcony looking upon the beautiful stars that were up in the night sky just wondering if she will ever meet her prince charming, a true man that will sweep her off her feet and take her away. As she looked into the night sky she saw something, it was a shooting star, she closed her eyes and wished her heart's true desire

fancy: i wish of true love the ones you find in fairytales, true everlasting love  
--------------------------  
Noah Bennett was a handsome, gorgeous down to earth man, who everyone loved and adored especially his baby sisters along with his parents. Our darling Noah Bennett has just finished his graduates studies in International Business Administrations and was heading home to meet his family and friends back home. Everyone thought that noah had the perfect life, an amazing career, a happy loving family, he was popular, every girl wanted to date him. But noah knew that his life was way from perfect, every relationship that noah every had turned into a mess because the girls were only interested in dating him and not looking for a commitment. As noah stood outside the airport he thought to himself, "is there really true love, does it really exist?"  
Before he head in to check in for his flight, he looked at the stars and the most beautiful shooting stars and closed his eyes and wished upon the shooting star.

noah: "Let me meet my soulmate, the one who i will love unconditionally forever with my whole heart and soul"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO PART AM I IN OWNERSHIP OF THIS STORY. PROPERTY OF SWEET SOUR. I TAKE ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIT AT ALL WHATSOEVER, AND I OBVIOUSLY ALSO DON'T OWN PASSIONS BECAUSE IT WOULD STILL PLAY ON LOCAL NBC IF I DID!!**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home - Part I**

The next morning Fancy, Pretty and Sheridan were all getting ready to head out to the airport to catch thier flight back to Harmony, the three of them couldn't wait, it had been so long since they've been home. Fancy saw that her Aunt Sheridan was really excited to be going back home after a long time.

Fancy: So you ready Aunt Sheridan?  
Sheridan: Yes I am, i'm finally going home to my husband my two little boys  
Fancy: Well i can't wait to see what both Marty and James have planned for you  
Sheridan: I just hope that Father doesn't use one of his dirty tricks to keep me and Luis apart this time  
Fancy: I still can't believe that grandfather tricked you into thinking that both me and Pretty were in danger, and knowing that you be worried would come out to make sure we were alright, and then he locked you up in here  
Sheridan: I'm just glad that the three us have finally found a way out of here  
Pretty: So am I!!!  
Fancy: Pretty, i didn't see you back there  
Pretty: Of course you didn't, but i think we should get going before anyone realizes what were up to and we don't want to miss our flight  
Fancy: Okay, lets all get going now, i wonder how mother will when she see's us this time  
Pretty: The same way she always does, first with that surprised i can't believe your actually home and i'm glad to see you look and then with the so long do you girls plan to stay look

Both Fancy and Sheridan were laughing so hard at Pretty's comment about Ivy, they both couldn't help it, Pretty had a way of making anyone laugh. The three of them headed off to the airport and boarded their flight.

Sheridan: I guess this is it, i'll be home with my family in no time  
Fancy: And we'll help you reunite with them, we know how much you love them  
Pretty: I bet that both Marty and James are anxious to see their moomy again, and i bet every penny i own that Luis will handcuff Aunt Sheridan to himself before the boys get a chance to hug  
their mommy hello  
Pretty: What no one whats to take my bet, such chickens you guys are  
Sheridan: What was that Pretty, sorry i didn't hear you i was to busy reading this amazing article " 101 ways to avoid listening to your annoying niece"  
Pretty: Haha very Funny Aunt Sheridan, umm Fancy, earth to Fancy, wonder who's she's dreaming about this time, her so called price charming

Fancy was lost in her thoughts about the dream she had the night before. Pretty was getting pretty annoyed at fancy and gave her a slap across the head

Fancy: Hey what's that for, that hurt and very much so  
Pretty: Well are you going to tell me what's going on in your little head or should i guess?  
Sheridan: So Fancy who was the dream about this time?  
Fancy: Who said it was about a guy?  
Pretty and Sheridan: It's always about guy, about your unknown prince charming  
Sherdian: So did your dream give you anymore clues to who it can be?  
Fancy: Well sadly no, its the same, a gorgeous handsome man, with a great built, dreamy eyes that you'll fall in love with, gorgeous curly thick hair and a smile that we'll have you on cloud nine  
Pretty: Oh Fancy what are we going to do with you???? By the way you were describing him it could be anyone  
Fancy: Anyways just forgot about my dream, i want to know how just we surprise our dear old darling mother, any suggestion???

As Pretty, Fancy and Sheridan thought of ways to surprise people of their homecoming, it was another story in Harmony.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. PROPERTY OF SWEET SOUR! I DON'T OWN THIS STORY, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home - Part II**

Noah Bennett had arrived home from college and was glad to be back, the only thing that he had forgotten to do was to tell everyone that he was coming home, he thought it would be a great surprise. Back at the Bennett house Luis and Sam were thinking up a way to make sure that Sheridan was to arrive safely and that Alistair wouldn't hurt her or her nieces. That's only one of many problems that they had to worry about. They all heard a knock on the door, Jessica came down and opened the door and she was stunned.

Sam: Who is it Jessica?  
Sam: Jessica!!!  
Jessica: oh my god, NOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sam: Noah!!!. It can't be he's still in school and he would have called.  
Grace: Sorry Jess I have to agree with your father, Noah wouldn't do that, he would love everyone to know that he's coming home, he's like that at times, my little baby boy

Noah gave Jessica a huge hug and told her to keep quiet, Noah thought why not give his parent a surprise a little later than he expected, so went over to Tabitha's to see Kay and Maria. After  
spending time with them he saw that Kay had grown up a lot, she had found a man who truly loved her and loved maria just like his own daughter, it was none other than Fox Crane. Noah didn't like the idea in the beginning but thought why not give the guy a chance, because first of Fox had no money and he was working hard to make home that he could provide for both Kay and Maria, and Noah saw that he didn't seem like a bad guy at all. Noah headed home to give his unexpecting parents a little surprise.

Noah: So you think i love all the attention, so i was thinking why not throw a small gathering inviting all our family and friends to celebrate my homecoming and you can make all my  
favourites, what do think mom, dad  
Sam and Grace: Noah!!!!!! your home!!!!!!  
Grace: Its so good to see you  
Noah: Well it didn't seem like you guys missed me at all  
Sam: Now thats funny, your mother here wouldn't stop talking about you coming home and all  
Grace: Shut Up Sam!!!!!! I'm just glad to have my baby boy home  
Luis: Look who it is!!!!!!!!  
Noah: Good to see you too Luis, so what are you doing this time, your job or desk duty  
Luis: Desk Duty, and that's because Alistair has a couple of his people working at the station and now we can't do anything

Both Sam and Grace Left the room because they heard another fight breaking out between Kay and Jessica, who knows what they were fighting over this time.

Luis: Well i have great news  
Noah: So what is it  
Luis: Sheridan is finally coming home and we are going to be family  
Noah: Congrats man, that's really good news, especially after Alistair did, put how exactly  
Luis explained the story to Noah.  
Noah: Let me take a guess you want me to help  
Luis: And you got that right, its a good thing your smart  
Noah: Well my answer is no, i'm exhausted, i'm heading off to get some sleep  
Luis: Okay, then i'll tell Sam and Grace about the time when...  
Noah: So aren't we going off to the airport to retrive Sheridan  
Luis: I knew you would see it my way  
Noah: yeah yeah, blackmailing seems the only thing you seem to be good at  
Luis: Haha very funny, its just that i love Sheridan so much, she's my soulmate the one true love of my life  
Noah: You believe in all of this, soulmates, love of your life  
Luis: yeah i know its silly, but since i met Sheridan nothing has been the same, its just been beautiful, you'll know when you find the women of your dreams  
Noah: Yeah, the one that keeps appearing in my dreams and probably doesn't exist  
Luis: Explain, maybe i've seen her somewhere  
Noah: I don't know, she beautiful, sweet, purely loving and has a sense of humour, she loves to throw little cute tantrums, the most beautiful blue eyes and such a sweet smile to match her  
gloden hair  
Luis: Okay buddy your nuts  
Noah: Yeah i know she doesn't exist, lets head to the airport, Sheridan flight should be getting in  
Luis: I didn't say she doesn't exist, i just think your nuts and a loser  
Noah: Looks who's talking

Luis and Noah headed off to the airport to go and get Sheridan bring her home. Little does anyone know of the little encounter about to happen. A meeting that will set off a chain of events that no one has seen before. Two hearts are unite as one, without even knowing its about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS STORY. NOT MY PROPERTY OR CREATION!!**

**Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting**

As Luis and Noah arrived at the airport they had no idea what they were doing and how they were going make sure that no one hurt Sheridan or her nieces. They were just going with flow, as they arrived inside the airport they saw that the flight from Paris, France had justed landed and it would be a while before they came out.  
The girls plane landed and all of them were glad to be back home, Fancy and Pretty had come up with a way to surprise their mother and it wasn't easy, they thought they would take the subtle approach with a little twist, what the twist was, was anyone's guess. Fancy looked Sheridan and the amount of happiness that was glowing through her face and wished she could have that, someone who loves her so much, that he'll do anything for her. As they walked out and into the arrivals terminal, everyone was nervous all just hoping that nothing would go wrong, it was time to put their plan into motion, as Fancy, Pretty and Sheridan walk out with their belongings,  
Sheridan see's luis right away and signals Pretty and Fancy to begin their plan.

Fancy: Excuse me sir, would you be dear and help me with my bags, i have too many  
Pretty: After your done with hers you can get mine, thanks so much,  
Fancy: Here's a 100 in advance  
Pretty: 5, 2, 4, 3, 1, 0, -100000000000000000000000, 2, not applicable  
Fancy: What are you up to Pretty  
Pretty: My all time favourite game, rating the men  
Fancy: Anyone get above a 5  
Pretty: Him, hmmm 9  
Fancy: Who  
Pretty: That bodybuilder, so gorgeous  
Fancy: Well i'm off to give him my number  
Pretty: You are so not

Pretty and Fancy starting fighting in the middle of the airport so that Sheridan could get to luis easily without anyone noticing. The girls fight was broken up by a couple of security guards and  
they both went off to join Sheridan.

Luis: i'm so glad that your finally home, i've missed you so much  
Sheridan: i'm glad to be home as, where are the boys  
Noah: they are with Pilar, we didn't want them to get hurt  
Sheridan: well i can't wait to meet them, and it good to see you again noah  
Noah: well its good that your home, now luis is your problem, hahahaha  
Fancy and Pretty: Aunt Sheridan there you are, everything went perfect  
Sheridan: thank god, luis, noah, i like you to meet my nieces, Pretty and Fancy  
Luis and Noah: Hey  
Pretty: looking towards noah 4  
Noah: What!!!  
Pretty: Your rating  
Noah: whatever  
Fancy: i think it should more like 5  
Noah: don't care  
Fancy: i wasn't talking to you your rating should be like 1000000000000000, saying to herself, those are the most gorgeous eyes, bady, smile, or how i could go on  
Noah: Earth to Fancy,  
Fancy: Yes  
Noah: you can take your bags outside theirs a car waiting for you and your sister  
Fancy: oh, thanks for offering to carry my bags  
Noah: i wasn't offering, i'm telling you to carry your own  
Fancy: You expect me to carry my bags  
Noah: Yes!!!!!!!!!!! you got that right  
Fancy: How dare you, i tell you one thing...  
Noah: What that your a Crane and have all this stupid power, blah blah, save it for someone who cares  
Fancy: I can't believe him, who does he thinks he is  
Noah: Who does she think she is, she is beautiful noah watches as fancy carries her luggage off, he thinks to himself, she's beautiful, such beautiful hair, eyes and that smile, and that cute little temper she carries  
Noah: i've got to stop doing that, she's a crane and that's that  
Fancy: He is so gorgeous, but would grandfather or anyone approve, he seems so sweet, and those eyes are the most dreamest

As the Pretty and Fancy got the rest of their stuff into their car with help from Sheridan, Luis and Noah all of them were ready to go, Sheridan and Luis went to make sure that everything was okay, while Pretty was off giving her number to that body builder, Noah and Fancy were left by the cars

Noah: I'm sorry about my comment earlier  
Fancy: It's okay, i shouldn't have acted that way  
Noah: Its all over and done with  
Fancy: Yeah it is, the most important thing is to make sure that Aunt Sheridan makes it home safely  
Noah: that's true, luis and i will figure something out  
Fancy: i know that Aunt sheridan will be okay

As the words between them dwindled down, they stared into each other eyes, neither of them moving, both wanting to relish the moment, they started to lean in to one another and as they  
were about to kiss

Sheridan: Fancy!!!!!!!!!!  
Luis: Noah!!!!!!!!  
Noah: Yes!!!!!!!  
Luis: Were ready to go!!!!!!!!

Noah looked towards Fancy and said the only thing that came out

Noah: Bye  
Fancy: Bye

As the car went off in their separate directions, neither Fancy nor Noah knew what had just happened, but they knew it was right feeling, a true feeling, a love at first sight feeling, all they  
knew it was perfect, but didn't know if they would ever see each other again, they both came for two different worlds, tow different lives, who knows what's in store for them next.


End file.
